Autobahn (album)
| recorded = 1974 | venue = | studio = Conny Plank's, Cologne, Germany | genre = *Electronic pop *kosmische | length = | label = * Philips * Vertigo | producer = * Ralf Hütter * Florian Schneider | prev_title = Ralf und Florian | prev_year = 1973 | next_title = Radio-Activity | next_year = 1975 | misc = }} Autobahn is the fourth studio album by German electronic band Kraftwerk, released in November 1974. It was the band's first album to fully embrace the repetitive electronic sound they would become known for, and was inspired by the titular German highway system. The radio edit of the title track became a surprise international hit, reaching number 11 in the UK,Kraftwerk albums Official charts number 12 in the Netherlands, number 25 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, and number 30 in the Australian chart. AllMusic describe it as a “pioneering album” in which “the roots of electro-funk, ambient, and synth pop are all evident.” Background Autobahn is not a completely electronic album, as violin, flute, piano and guitar are used along with synthesizers. The title track features both untreated and vocoded vocals; the remaining tracks are purely instrumental. Kraftwerk used a Minimoog, an ARP Odyssey, an EMS Synthi AKS, a Farfisa Professional Piano and various devices of their own design and implementation, such as their famous electronic drums. The title track is intended to capture the feeling of driving on the Autobahn: from traveling through the landscape, the high-speed concentration on the fast lane, to tuning the car radio and the monotony of a long trip. The remaining tracks have a two-part structure—an introduction followed by a main section—and are loosely based around a theme of the night, beginning with twin tracks "Kometenmelodie (Comet Melody) 1 and 2" (inspired by Comet Kohoutek), then an ominous-sounding "Mitternacht" (Midnight) and the final track, "Morgenspaziergang" (Morning Stroll). This last track begins as a dawn chorus bird-song effect created by the electronic instruments, with an extended conclusion that uses a repeating variation of the melodic phrase heard in the first instrumental section of "Autobahn". Klaus Röder was not a member of the band for very long, and had left before the recording sessions were completed. The engineer Konrad Plank, who co-produced the very first couple of Kraftwerk albums, had reputedly played a large role in developing the early Kraftwerk sound,. This was described in detail in this autobiography, where Flür describes many meetings with Plank at his home/studio, and how his input was allegedly later downplayed. Much of the recording and all of the mixing of the work took place at his studio in Cologne. Flür had played with the band since late in 1973, first appearing with them on a Berlin TV performance to promote their Ralf und Florian album. On that show, he debuted the band's custom-built electronic percussion pads, and these feature heavily on the Autobahn album. On 6 February 2013 the group played the entire album at the first of their eight-night retrospectives at the Tate Modern in London. Reception | rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide | rev2Score = B− | rev3 = Drowned in Sound | rev3Score = 9/10 | rev4 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev4score = | rev5 = The Irish Times | rev5Score = | rev6 = Mojo | rev6score = | rev7 = Q | rev7Score = | rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev8Score = | rev9 = Spin Alternative Record Guide | rev9Score = 9/10 | rev10 = Uncut | rev10Score = }} The album was included in the book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. Versions A remastered edition of the album was released by EMI Records, Mute Records and Astralwerks Records on CD and digital download in October/November 2009, with heavyweight vinyl editions released in November/December 2009. A quadraphonic mix was released on Q8 eight-track cartridge, possibly without the band's knowledge. Album art The front cover of the original German album was painted by Emil Schult, a long-time collaborator of Ralf and Florian, who also co-wrote the lyrics to the song "Autobahn". The version released in the UK on the Vertigo label in 1974 had a differently designed cover, produced by the label's in-house marketing department. The rear cover of the original LP showed Hütter, Schneider, Röder and Emil Schult seated as if in the back of a car. Wolfgang Flür’s head was added to the group photo (superimposed over Emil Schult’s) when it was decided that he would stay as a permanent member of the band. However, for the 2009 remaster booklet this image has been replaced by the version originally photographed. Track listing | title2 = Kometenmelodie 1 | note2 = "Comet Melody 1" | length2 = 6:26 | title3 = Kometenmelodie 2 | note3 = "Comet Melody 2" | length3 = 5:48 | title4 = Mitternacht | note4 = "Midnight" | length4 = 3:43 | title5 = Morgenspaziergang | note5 = "Morning Walk" | length5 = 4:04 }} Personnel Original album credits(1974) Album notes for Autobahn by Kraftwerk LP, credits on the rear of the sleeve; Philips (6305 231) * Ralf Hütter – vocals, electronics * Florian Schneider – vocals, electronics * Klaus Röder – violin, guitar * Wolfgang Flür – percussion * Konrad "Conny" Plank – sound engineer * Emil Schult – cover painting * Barbara Niemöller – Back cover photo 1985 credits(1985) Album notes for Autobahn by Kraftwerk LP, re-release, credit line on the vinyl side B label; EMI-Parlophone (AUTO 1/EJ 24 0070 1B). The 1985 re-release added: * Klaus Röder – electric violin on "Mitternacht" 2009 credits(2009) Album notes for Autobahn (Digital Remaster) by Kraftwerk CD, booklet notes; Mute Records (CDSTUMM303). The 2009 remaster contained further changes and additions: * Ralf Hütter – voice, electronics, synthesizer, organ, piano, guitar, electronic drums, artwork reconstruction. * Florian Schneider – voice, vocoder, electronics, synthesizer, flute, electronic drums. * Wolfgang Flür – electronic drums "Kometenmelodie 1–2". * Klaus Röder – electric violin "Mitternacht". * Johann Zambryski – artwork reconstruction. Chart positions Weekly charts Certifications and sales References Category:1974 albums Category:Kraftwerk albums Category:Concept albums Category:Albums produced by Conny Plank Category:EMI Records albums Category:Mercury Records albums Category:Parlophone albums Category:Philips Records albums Category:Vertigo Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:German-language albums